What Do You Think Of Fate?
by NavyNight12
Summary: Elena recalled through her drunken haze, his chiseled body against her's. But she'd never expected to find herself in Damon Salvatore's bed the next day. What will she do when she realizes that she's not only slept with a man both hot and famous, but that she slept with a man who was famous merely for being hot? The question they are faced with, was it a sign from fate?
1. Drown Your Sorrows In Me

**A/N: Hello, Skittles:) I'm so happy to see you all again, and yes, I know I should be working on my other four stories and I've been anticipating the release of the two newest Delena fics I've written to add to the every growing family of them:) The second should be out in a few months, guys:)**

* * *

**What Do You Think of Fate?**

**Chapter 1: Drown Your Sorrows in Me **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries, only this plot and characters created by me**

* * *

Elena's day had been nothing short of complete shit. She ran through the events in her head as she drowned scotch after scotch.

She, Elena Gilbert, had not only been fired that day, but fired by her boyfriend.

Oh, yes, she was 19-year-old girl who, until recent events, had been working an incredibly mediocre job at a T-shirt store, which her boyfriend coincidentally happened to be the manager of.

Yep, so here Elena was, drinking through the most famous bar in New York City's supply of alcohol.

"_You_," started a velvet voice behind her, "look just a tad too young to be at a bar. I'm surprised they're serving you." the man sat down next to her and ordered Bourbon.

She turned her head toward him, not fully looking at him until she'd taken a proper drink. "I can be _very _convincing when I want to be."

Elena couldn't believe the creature that sat before her, he was impossibly sexy with a cocky smirk present on his face, his cobalt eyes staring at her, amused, his ebony hair falling around his face, perfectly wind tossed. And lastly, that chiseled body hiding underneath his black attire. He also looked ridiculously familiar. But Elena just couldn't place him.

Damon stared at her for a moment. Had she just used an innuendo on him?

He was famous, so he could see why she would be throwing herself at him, but the look in her eyes wasn't one of a star stricken fangirl, it was one of drunken sadness. Did she even know know who he was? How could she not? How old _was _she? She had made it clear a moment ago that she was in fact a minor, but how young of a minor was she, exactly?

But that didn't stop Damon from seeing the way her body curved underneath her tight jeans and low cut blouse.

"With a body like that, you don't need to do any convincing on me, Birdy." He looked her up and down, taking a drink of his Bourbon. he'd no doubt be sporting a painful erection by the end of this conversation.

"Hmm, you've been here five seconds, and you've only just met me, meaning that you know nothing about my personality, yet you've already flirted with me. So, in fact, I think my _body _is the one doing the convincing." She drowned another double shot.

"Well, someone's witty." Damon remarked, ordering another tumbler of bourbon. "What's got a young little thing like you binge drinking, Birdy?"

Elena cringed at the memory and looked down at the table. "I just got fired," She said and Damon nodded in understanding. This also meant she was, infact, old enough to have a job. "By my boyfriend," She finished, taking a huge gulp of her scotch.

Damon's head shot up, eyeing her slowly, "Damn, that's rough." He shook his head and took another drink.

"Yeah, did I mention how he fired me after I caught him cheating on me with my best friend?" She said matter-of-factly. Damon looked up from his drink again, this time to stare at her in disbelief. "Or," She continued, "How he also _dumped _me and fired me in the same sentence?"

"Jesus Christ." Damon said, "I don't even know what to say to you. That's ridiculous, did you kick his ass?" he took another drink.

Elena cringed again. "No, but I damn well should have." She grumbled, ordering the whole bottle of scotch.

"Well, there's not much I can tell you to help you're situation, so how about we just binge drink together?" Damon suggested, liking this girl already. And now, not just for her body, but for her wit and the fire he saw in her.

"Oh, yeah, and what's your excuse?" She questioned, grabbing the bottle from the table and taking an impressive gulp.

"My brother just informed me that my father decided he would make an appearance at the opening of my new company."

She shook her head. "And?"

"_And _my father and I could write a book on how much we hate each other." Damon said, chugging his bourbon like it was water.

"Yes, but he's your father. What did he ever do to make you hate him so much?" She asked, now facing him completely. He was quite an aluring man and the fact that he was opening up to her made her like him.

"You don't want to know. But in short, a whole list of things."

"Well, give me one." She suggested. He had gained her full attention now.

"For starters, he thinks I'm a huge disappointment. The only reason he's coming next month is to bash me on my life style." Damon said, looking down at the table.

"Huh," Elena said, thinking as she grabbed the bottle and drank some more. "And what _is _your life style? If you don't mind my asking?"

Damon grinned triumphantly. "Sexy womanizer with enough experience to rock any girl's world, Birdy. I'm also famous. Although, you haven't seemed to notice yet."

Elena looked at the table in thought and then back at his face in disbelief. "You're Damon... Salvatore, right?"

Damon smirked and nodded. "The one and only."

"Jesus Christ! No wonder you looked so familiar." She took another drink, turning away from him and facing the table again as if it hadn't happened.

Damon had to admit, he was expecting more a screaming fan girl out of her than he had received but she seemed to continuously do the exact opposite of what he thought she would. or, was it simply what he was expecting out of her? For her to be the same as any other girl.

But he was now sure that she wasn't the same. She was refreshingly different.

"You know, you're right, I hear that you have _raging _family issues." She rolled her eyes and took another drink.

"Yeah, well, it's not all my fault. We just don't get along."

"Mmmm," She hummed.

"Finally getting a little drunk, are we?" Damon asked, amused. He had to admit, she was packing it down faster than he was.

"I assure you, I can hold my liquor. You have to give me some credit. I've been here a lot longer than you and you already look like your getting shit faced."

Damon chuckled at that for the first time since she'd met him a few minutes ago and she loved his laugh already.

She had a nice fire about her. Damon thought. She was intriguing.

"Well, I will admit, I'm impressed, not only in your good choice in alcohol, but in your ability to drink it without cringing like I would have expected from someone who looks like you."

She grinned and stood up. "It's all about the stereotypes in modern day society, isn't it?"

He stood up too, and smiled a genuine smile. "You have wisdom beyond your years, Birdy."

"Pft, wisdom." She scoffed, "If I had any wisdom at all, _any common sense at all_, I would have known that Matt was a jerk from the start."

"We all make mistakes sometimes." Damon said softly, dropping a large bill on the table to pay for both her drinks and his own.

She stumbled closer to the door, Damon following behind. "You didn't have to do that." She mumbled drunkenly.

Damon laughed. "Yeah, well, I did." He thought for a moment and remembered, "You know, I never did get your name." He asked as they exited the bar and the cold night air rushed through her hair and across their faces.

She turned to him and smiled stupidly, taking a drunken step toward him and whispering, "It's Elena."

He grabbed her hand and kissed her knuckles, lingering there for a moment too long. "It's nice to _properly _meet you, _El-en-a._"

Elena giggled and pulled her hand away, walking away, staggering in all different directions.

He followed, not knowing exactly where they were going.

"So, if your famous, then you probably live in, like, a big fancy house, right?" She asked, turning to face him.

"Yes, I do. Why? Wanna see it, Birdy?" He asked huskily, walking close to her.

"Hmm... I may need to be a little drunker than this to accept that offer." She giggled.

"I can do that." He whispered into her hair, stepping a bit to close.

She felt his voice send shivers down her spine. And fought off a spasm of heat rushing through her as she clung to her bottle of scotch.

"You know, I'm only nineteen." She said, trying to scare him off because as much as she hated it, she really wanted to take him up on that offer.

"Hey, at least you're not sixteen." He said, ever so helpfully.

And there he went again, giving her another pro of sleeping with him while the list of cons was shrinking quickly. She knew by the end of the night that she'd have slept with him, but she wasn't going to give up just yet.

"Well, how old are you, Damon? Surely too old to be making innuendos toward a girl my age?"

"I'm twenty-five, Birdy. I'd like to believe that I'm at my best right now, actually." He said cockily.

Elena scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Sure you are, whatever floats your boat."

Damon grinned and stepped close to her, grabbing her waist. "It's a _very _large boat, _Elena. _Would you like to take a ride on it?"

Elena's heart froze and her panties became a little more soaked than they had been before.

"Why do I get the feeling we're not talking about the same thing anymore?" Elena said quietly, not fighting him when he pulled her closer but not moving on her own either.

"Because we're not." Damon stared at her lips, his hands tightening around her waist.

Elena was Jello in his hands now, as she watched his lips move closer to her's.

"What are you d-doing?" Elena stuttered.

"I'm going to kiss you, Birdy." He stated, his lips descending onto hers roughly, causing a gasp of pleasure and surprise from Elena.

And she didn't protest. Nope, not even a little bit.

She dropped the bottle she was holding to the ground accidentally and it broke at their feet.

They both looked down at it and laughed lightly, Damon grinned kissed her jaw.

Wet kisses were placed down her neck. His arousal pressed against her. Elena knew she had to get onto a bed as soon as possible.

"Where..." She breathed as he kissed her collarbone.

"My house, a few blocks away." he kissed back up her neck and licked the seem of her lips.

"Taxi." She gasped into his mouth.

Damon took the opportunity to snake his tongue into her mouth. "Yeah." his hand that wasn't occupied in her hair was stuck out in the street, a silent call for a cab.

A taxi pulled up moments later, and neither stopped their kissing as she dove butt first in the taxi, kissing him as he slid across the seats with her.

They continued this as the driver mumbled things under his breath about dirty sex in his backseat and how it happened way too often.

"Thank you, sir." Damon said through his heavy breathing and kissing as he handed the man a bill with a flick of his wrist.

Elena didn't stop to admire the amazing outside of Damon's house much as she wrapped her hands around his neck and walked backwards into the house, hitting the door frame on the way in, causing her to yelp and Damon to chuckle into her mouth.

They managed to not break apart going up his stairs or getting into his bedroom.

The fact that Elena had never done anything like this before gave her a thrill.

She was in fact, a virgin and was very much of one.

But she wouldn't tell him that.

Damon backed her up against the wall and put his hands on the wall behind her. She shed her coat as she kiss him, letting it fall.

His kisses became rougher, his hands, eager. Elena jumped up and wrapped her legs around Damon's waist, her arms around his shoulders. He carried her to the bed, her knees pressing against his hips.

He threw her on the bed, lying on top of her.

Elena's nipples stood erect as he quickly pulled her sweat coated tank top over her head. He grabbed her hands and placed them over her head, holding them there.

He knew damn well she wanted to touch him. Asshole.

His wet, sloppy kisses moved to Elena's collarbone and further.

He kissed through the lacy material of her Bra, making her moan in pleasure.

Damon knew what he was doing to her . And by the look in his eyes, he wouldn't stop torturing until he got exactly what he wanted out of her.

The best orgasm of her life. Just the thought had her wetter than she had ever been.

His eyes slowly, seductively, trailed up her chest, neck, to meet her eyes where they stared into each other's for a few long, intense moments.

His hand that was once holding her arms above her head, was now, trailing, feather lightly back down her body as he skillfully unlatched her bra in the front.

He brought it up her arms and disposed of it on the floor.

He gazed at her breasts for a long moment, taking note of her pebbled tips, a smirk of self satisfaction crossing his face.

"Hmmm... just do it already." She moaned.

He grinned and began kissing down her stomach and to the button of her jeans.

He unbuttoned them and slid them down her her legs and threw them somewhere on the floor.

He stared, for a moment, at the sexy black laced panties barely covering the place she desperately needed him.

Damon hooked his fingers in her panties and pulled them down her legs as she writhed underneath his electric touch.

He looked for a moment at her bundle of nerves that were calling him. He grew harder just looking at her.

Damon licked her thigh slowly and made his way to her folds slowly, seductively.

She moaned and thrust her hips upwards, trying to show him what she anted, though he knew damn well what she wanted.

And he wanted to give it to her.

Damon licked her clit. She cried out and grabbed the sheets beside her roughly.

He inserted a finger inside her, noticing how tight she was.

And he knew in that moment. she was a virgin.

He stopped what he was doing and looked up at her.

"You're a virgin." He stated.

She didn't know what to say. "How...?"

"Cut the shit, Elena, you're too tight not to be." He sat up and stood on the side of the bed, staring at her.

"I don't know what to say to you." She sighed.

"I can't take this away from you, Elena. I can't take your virginity."

She was too aroused now to let him stop. She had come so close. "No, Damon, please. I want you to. Please, Damon. Don't stop now. I need you." She couldn't believe she was begging him.

"This is going to hurt like hell for you, Birdy." He warned as he began lowering himself back onto the bed.

"I know that, Damon. But I need this."

He groaned. "Suite yourself." he threw his pants off and lowered himself onto her, letting his elbows hold him up.

"I met you a couple of hours ago and you're already making me crazy, Birdy." He groaned as he lowered his lips to hers.

"The feeling is mutual." She moaned out as their lips touched.

Their kiss didn't advance, they simply let their lips move together.

He was preparing her for the penetration.

Because he knew it was going to hurt like a bitch.

He lowered his hips closer to hers and let his cock grace her entrance.

She moaned again and grabbed onto his shoulders.

_Now or never. _Damon thought as he finally pushed slowly into her entrance.

She gasped out of pain and held harder onto his shoulders.

"Breathe, Birdy." He said quietly.

And she listened.

He could not believe he was taking this beautiful girl's innocence.

She took a few deep breaths and calmed her nerves and then nodded.

Damon felt her walls ease up around him, giving is cock room to breathe.

He pushed a bit deeper so that about half of his cock was inside her.

Taking a deep breath he locked eyes with her as he pushed in to her hilt.

"Ohh... _fuck._" She breathed through her pain. her nails scraping against is shoulders.

"I'm sorry, Birdy." he breathed as he kissed her and began slowly pulling out.

when he was almost all the way out, he pushed back in, continuing this motion a few times, letting her get adjusted.

When he felt that her walls had adjusted, he looked into her eyes for reassurance.

She grinned and nodded.

Damon leaned down and kissed her again, slowly.

He pumped in and out of her a bit faster each time, she moaned in pleasure now, rather than pain.

He kissed down her jaw and neck.

This felt like his first time too. And he had never felt so good in his life.

He hit her deepest point and groaned.

"Elena..." He groaned, causing an inhuman growl to sound from the back of her throat.

"Oh... Damon!" She screamed as he hit her G-spot and continued to time and time again until she hit her climax and convulsed underneath him.

He silenced a loud scream coming from her with a deep kiss and thrust a few more times before he twitched within her and moaned her name.

And the bliss he felt as he fell over the steep ledge was a bliss he had never felt in his entire life.

A bliss he never thought he's feel.

It felt like it was his first time too. Only ten times better.

He had never felt this way. And he loved it. He looked down at her to see that her eyes were closed and her breathing was heavy, her body completely sweat coated.

He was practically panting as he rolled off her and onto his side, covered in as much sweat as she was.

"Holy... shit..." Elena groaned as she finally barely opened her eyes.

She looked over at him with a grin on her face. "That was-"

"Save it, they all say the same thing, Birdy. Better than anything you've ever felt, spectacular, amazing? I know." he said, figuring she'd say the same as always.

"Actually, I was going to say perfect." She smiled and turned her body to the side to face him. "It was perfect."

Damon wasn't expecting that. You'd think by now, he would know not to expect anything but what he didn't usually expect from Elena. She was the complete opposite of any other girl.

And he loved that about her.

She was a mystery that he wouldn't mind spending his life trying to figure out.

"_You're_ perfect, Birdy." He stated as he scooted closer to her and caressed her cheek.

She blushed under his touch and watched in amazement as he leaned in to kiss her.

When he pulled away, he asked, "Is there anywhere you need to be tomorrow?"

She shook her head. "No." A grin appeared on her face.

"What?" he asked, amused.

"We're both going to have terrible hangovers tomorrow."

"I'm just happy I get to nurse it with you, Birdy." He kissed her slowly, softly.

"Thank you for letting me drown my sorrows in you, Damon." Elena said softly as she snuggled up into his chest.

"Thank you for giving me your innocence, Birdy." He said quietly and wrapped his arms around her.

"You're welcome." She whispered to the total stranger who she felt she knew so well already.

They both knew they were too drunk to remember this tomorrow, but tonight, tonight they would relish in the fact that they had no where to be, no obligations, no one to worry about but themselves. And most of all, nothing to keep them from pretending like they had known each other their whole lives, even just for this night.

"Goodnight, Birdy." Damon whispered softly.

And with that, they both fell into deep sleep, wrapped in each other's warm embrace.

Because for the night, they were drowning their sorrows in each other.

* * *

**So? Eh? Is it worth it? I hope so because I'm really attached to this plot already. Much love and I'll see you soon, Skittles:) **

**~Navy**


	2. What Do You Think Of Fate?

**A/N: Wow, 15 reviews for one chapter, that was pretty cool:) Keep it up guys, it's amazing! I am officially overworking myself. But, it's all for you guys, so enjoy, this is a lot of labor! :)**

* * *

**What Do You Think Of Fate? **

**Chapter 2: What Do You Think Of Fate?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries**

* * *

Elena woke to sunlight bursting like explosions in her eyelids and a pounding headache throbbing through her temples.

that was her first hint that she'd monumentally screwed up. She didn't catch on that fast, though.

The next thing she noticed was that the bed sheets she was tangled in were not her own. She squinted her eyes and groaned groggily, pulling a hand up to shield her eyes.

She turned her head slightly to see her naked leg, hanging out of the wildly terrorized sheets.

She faintly remembered a chiseled body against her's and a pair of cobalt eyes gazing down at her with lust and anticipation.

And then it all came rushing back. Her eyes grew wide and she quickly spun her head around to see she was completely alone in the large room, in the large bed.

And from her memory of the previous night, that wasn't the _only_ thing that was large.

"Holy... _shit_." She gasped as she tried to sit up and found that she was much too sore to do so.

She finally worked herself to sitting up, the sheets falling from her naked chest. She could not believe that she had actually just had a one night stand. She just wondered who it was that she had slept with...

"Hey there, Birdy ." said a soft but masculine male voice at the open door of the enormous room.

Her head shot up at the velvety sound and almost became aroused all over again. This was the man she'd slept with?

She was suddenly all too aware of the nakedness of her chest, open to his view. And he was taking advantage of it.

Damon glanced from her perky breasts to her face, trying not to stare too long, avoiding looking like a pervert.

He wasn't sure how she was reacting to this whole thing in the first place. When he had woken up to find long locks of silky brown hair strung across his pillow, he knew he'd done something terrible. And when he felt the heaviness on his chest and looked down to see her sweet innocent face, he nearly had a heart attack.

When the flow of memories came rushing back, he was in a panic. He'd taken her virginity. Something she'd never get back from him. And he couldn't believe he'd let himself do that. And from a girl as beautiful and fresh as her.

Damon noticed her wince as she tried to sit up further and pull the sheets over her breasts.

"How about we get you some ibuprofen?" he asked as he patted the door frame invitingly.

Elena nodded, pulling the sheets around her body and her body and flinging her legs over the edge of the bed.

"That would be amazing, thank you." She grumbled as she rubbed her temples.

Damon smirked and left the room, returning minutes later with the pills and a glass if water, still wearing the same smirk.

"Sore?" He asked.

Elena looked up at him through her eyelashes tiredly and nodded. "No thanks to you, I'm sure." causing a smirk of satisfaction to form on his lips.

She couldn't believe she was in a stranger's bed. That could possibly be the most awkward situation she'd been in her whole life.

But damn if he wasn't the sexiest thing she'd ever seen with his sweat pant clad legs.

And then tattoo on his bare chest caught her eye that she hadn't noticed the previous night. He sat down beside her on the bed and took the water she'd taken the pill with, sitting it on the end table.

Elena brought her hand to his chest and grazed her fingertips with the cursive letter on his upper peck. "_Credere_." she read to herself. "It's latin." she stated before meeting his surprised eyes.

Damon couldn't believe she was even allowing him near her at this point. But he was really shocked that she had pronounced his the word perfectly.

"Believe." She stated. "Why do you have a latin tattoo that says believe?" She asked, tracing the letters, watching her fingers as she did so.

"It's a long story. The real question is, how do _you _know latin?" Damon asked, giving her a pointed look.

Elena brought her foot up on the bed and pointed to the small lettering at her ankle. "We have the same tattoo." She said softly as he brought his finger up to sweep across the cursive wrighting.

"It's the same font." He breathed, staring at it.

"And the same language." She said, grinning.

"This is surreal." He said, looking up to meet her gaze and grinning wide.

"What do you think of fate, Birdy?" Damon asked, looking into her eyes with a look of hopefulness.

"I'm actually quite fond of it, now that you mention it." She said quietly, staring right back into his eyes.

"Elena... How would you like to go with me to a charity this Friday?" Damon asked, staring into her eyes persuasively.

"I... Would love to, Damon." she said, brushing her hair behind her ear nervously.

Damon grinned and leaned in.

Oh, shit. Oh _shit. _Elena thought. He was going to kiss her again. for the first time since last night. Was she ready for that? She was drunk last night. Really drunk. Now that she was sober, what would happen?

Elena's head was reeling. And then he lowered his lips to her cheek and kissed it softly before pulling away and staring into her eyes calmly.

What the hell? Elena asked herself as her heart started thumping wildly in her chest.

RING RING RING...

Their stare was broken by Elena's phone. She stumbled off of the bed quickly, falling to the ground in the process and making and 'oof' noise when she hit the ground.

She stumbled over to her coat, pulling out her phone, Damon chuckling at her struggle.

"Hello?"

"Lena! You were supposed to be here an hour ago! Where the hell are you?" Caroline yelled angrily.

"Oh, my god. Caroline. I am so sorry. I'll be there in a few minutes, I promise." Elena goes out.

"You better be." Caroline sighed deeply as she hung up.

Elena took a deep breath and sat the phone down.

"Well, that was nothing short of entertaining. What was that about, may I ask?" Damon asked from the bed.

"It's nothing, just this lunch thing my friend has going on at her house today. I'm late." Elena said, holding up her phone.

"Right, right. Guess you better go then?" Damon said, disappointed.

"Yeah, better go." She sighed as she stood up and began grabbing her clothes from all around the floor, sheets rapped around her body tightly as Damon watched in amusement.

"I," Elena started, after she had put her clothes back on. "Am going to give you my number, so that you can call me and let me know about this charity thing, in case anything changes." she added the last part hurriedly.

She wrote down her number and handed it to him. "I'll see you Friday, Damon." She kissed his cheek and grabbed her her stuff, heading toward the door quickly.

"See you then, Birdy." He called back and she grinned at him from the door before closing it shut behind her as she left.

Damon groaned and flopped down in his back on the bed.

"I am getting so whipped so fast." He mumbled.

Yep, he was definitely screwed.

* * *

**Eh?**

**~Navy**


	3. Animal

**A/N: Guys... I really need to acknowledge something. It's come to my attention that I have an amazing group of people reading this story. I love you guys so much and I more than appreciate everything you guys say, whether it's from a guest reviewer or not. Everything you say gets back to me and even if I don't contact you back, I want you to know that I read everything that every one of you write and it is extremely important to me that you know that. So, without further ado...**

* * *

**What Do You Think Of Fate?**

**Chapter 3: Animal**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD, only this plot and characters created by me**

* * *

_My heart may be missing_

_But my hands will make up for it_

_Don't think this is innocent_

_I'll sink my teeth right into it_

_my eyes and my mouth agree_

_you'll be coming home with me_

_Girl, you know_

_Girl, you know_

_I'm an animal_

"So, you're just going to go to a charity with a guy that you met last night?" Caroline asked, sipping her coffee as they walked through the doors of the building.

"Listen, Care. There was just something about him. He had this look in his eyes that just made me..." Elena stopped. How was she supposed to explain Damon to someone else?

"He made you feel the way Klaus makes me feel." Caroline sighed dreamily.

"You know, you keep talking about him, but when am I actually going to meet him?" Elena asked, giving a skeptical look toward her best friend.

Caroline sighed deeply and looked down at her coffee as they walked. "I just... Think it's too early to introduce him to anyone. He's... He's... And we're just..." Caroline struggled to find her words. Elena gave her a look. "We're not ready. _I'm_ not ready."

"Somebody's defensive." Elena mused, grinning as she sipped her coffee and walked into the office.

"No! I'm not defensive! I'm just..." Caroline stopped.

"Defensive." Elena accused with a wider grin than before as she stared straight ahead.

* * *

"Damon, man. You're in way over your head. I mean, you've done some seriously stupid shit in the time I've known you. But this? This is complete madness. She's 19 years old, you fucking pedophile."

Damon rolled his eyes and drank his Bourbon. "Oh, give me a break, Ric. She's a big girl. She can handle herself. And besides, the only reason I told you is because you're my best friend and I thought you'd understand. But here you are accusing me of being a pedophile when I'm only six years older than her. Believe it or not, Ric, but it's not that much."

Alaric gave a skeptical look and shook his head. "So, is she coming to the charity tomorrow?"

"Yes, Ric. She is. I asked her Saturday." Damon grinned.

"Right, the story about how she woke up in your bed completely naked on Saturday morning was the _highlight _of my day." Alaric said sarcastically. _  
_

"Jealous? Things not going well for you and Mer?" Damon asked, grinning.

"It's _fine_. I just don't want you screwing up and making a complete dick of yourself like you always do." Ric said. Damon rolled his eyes. "Because you seem to really like her." Ric finished and he went back to fixing people's drinks.

Ric was a bartender at a lower end bar in New York but it wasn't Damon's favorite. He only hung around sometimes because his best friend worked there but most of his time was spent at Jepson, the famous bar that he had met the lovely Elena at.

A smirk crept across his face as he thought of her. "Yeah, yeah I do." Damon agreed. "Listen, I've gotta go buy a tux for the charity tomorrow, but I'll see you there, alright?" Damon patted the bar as a silent goodbye before standing.

"Alright, bud. Take care of yourself and try not to screw anything up!" Ric yelled after him.

Damon flipped him off playfully behind his back all the way out the door, grinning all the while.

* * *

"This one, has nice gold sequence." Caroline said helpfully.

Elena looked up and shuddered. "God, no. No sequence. We're looking for a nice, formal, ballgown with a low back and a low top. But nothing trashy. I want it all to flow nicely together. Preferably blue or black." Elena informed, sifting through the racks of clothes.

"Okay. Someone's got this one all figured out, huh?" Caroline laughed.

Elena looked up and grinned back at her. "I'm just a little picky, is all." Elena mumbled.

"Mmmm... _really_ picky." Caroline whispered under her breath. "I... think this is what you're looking for." Caroline said as she pulled out a dress.

It was a long, black, formal gown with a slit that ran up the side, stopping just above the knee. It was a plain, strapless gown and pointed into upside down V's at each cleavage line and looked as though it would fit tightly around Elena's curves.

"What size is it?" Elena asked breathlessly as she grabbed the price tag frantically and not finding one. God, she hoped it fit.

"Yours. It your size. Last one, too. Go try it on." Caroline grinned.

Elena grabbed it and scurried to the fitting room wear she slipped it on and nearly had a heart attack.

"I'm assuming that was a good gasp?" Caroline called outside the door.

"Yes! I want this one! how much is it, again?" Elena called back, slipping it back off and putting back on her jeans and t-shirt.

"Caroline?" Elena called after a few moments of silence. There was still no answer. Elena opened the door seconds later.

"I'll pitch in most of the money." Caroline suggested guiltily.

"Oh, god. How bad is it?" Elena asked, eyeing her friend warily.

"Maybe... four... or five... hundred..." She fidgeted with her hands like a guilty child.

Elena's eyes grew wide and she nearly through the dress across the room.

"Relax, Elena. We can cover this, together. You have shoes and jewelry to match it, right? So if all we need to do is by the dress, then surely, between the both of us, we can split the payment." Caroline was quick to reassure.

"No! No way. Absolutely not. I am not letting you buy me this! _It's five hundred dollars_, Care!" Elena said frantically.

"I know! But I want to! It's okay, I have the money, I'll pay three hundred and you pay two and we'll cover the payment, easy." Caroline said, hopefully.

"Care! You're insane! You are not spending _three hundred dollars_on me. No chance in hell. I'll just find something at home to wear. This is ridiculous." Elena said, putting the dress back.

Caroline stopped her and snatched the dress from her hands. "You're right, it is ridiculous. _I_ am paying for it now. And that's final."

"Care-"

"No! I am paying for all of it." Caroline grabbed her wallet and hurried to the checkout.

"Caroline Forbes! Stop it, right now!" Elena said, angrily.

"I don't think so, Babe." Caroline grinned.

She paid before Elena even had a chance to reach the checkout. "You're welcome!" Caroline grinned as she handed the dress slip to a dumbfounded Elena.

"Damn it, Care." Elena mumbled before meeting Caroline's happy eyes.

"You know you love me." Caroline sing-songed.

Elena smiled softly. "Thank you."

"What are best friends for?" Caroline smiled as they began walking out of the store.

* * *

"Where were you, Elena?"

"I was out with Caroline." Elena answered as she walked through the door.

John stood up from his seat in front of the TV and walked over to Elena, eyeing her dress shaped bag so carefully it actually made her fidgety.

"What's that?" John asked, pointed toward the dress.

"It's... a dress. Caroline bought it for me..." Elena said, tucking hair behind her ear and switching her weight to another foot.

"And what's the occasion?" John asked curiously, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Oh, she just wanted to get me something as a late birthday present because she forgot about it a few weeks ago. There wasn't really a reason for buying it. Just in case the opportunity arose itself." Elena shrugged.

Why was she lying to him? Oh, right, he would never approve and she'd probably be kicked out of her house. And she couldn't exactly afford that. Especially because she had no money, no job and no place to go if he kicked her to the curb.

And besides there was no reason for John to know, she had no clue where things were going with Damon. But she had a mix of emotions about that man. She had a bad feeling that she couldn't quite place and a really amazing feeling that brought her senses to life.

* * *

**(The following night, the night of the charity ball)**

Elena had been frantically getting ready for the ball For two hours, sifting throug. Her belongings and trotting around her room, silently hyperventilating.

"Elena?" Caroline asked when Elena picked up the phone.

"Yeah?" Elena asked, clutching the phone tightly.

"How are you doing, Babe?" Caroline asked.

"I'm fine." Elena said defensively, sifting through her closet for shoes.

"Hmm..." Caroline hummed disapprovingly.

"I'm freaking out, Care." Elena hissed. "What if my dad sees me? What if something goes wrong? What if Damon realizes he doesn't really like me? What if it's unbearably awkward? I don't know what I'm doing, Care." She finished, breathing heavily.

"Okay, just calm down. You're beautiful and nothing will go wrong. He likes you. Otherwise he wouldn't have asked you to this. It will all go right, just try not to think about it too hard." Caroline's soothing voice always calmed Elena's nerves.

"Okay... Okay. I'll call you later, alright, Care?"

"Alright..." She hung up the phone.

Elena looked at herself in her mirror. Her eye liner was the only thing put on thickly, she wore no mascara or foundation.

She was right about the dress. With all of her accessories, it looked perfect, tightly fitted to her body and all of her curves.

her black heels weren't dull but they wouldn't be classified as shiny either. Her hair was up and a few curly strands fell around her face, framing it.

She looked beautiful. She didn't look highly made-up and she was wearing just enough make-up to bring out her features and emphasize them just enough.

Now, to go to the ball. Where she would see Damon. Who would see her like this. Her breathing became heavy and she quickly grabbed her clutch before going down the stairs and stopping at the door.

"I'm going to Bonnie's, Dad!" She called.

"Bye! Love ya!" Her dad called from his bedroom.

She left quickly, not wanting her father to see her. She got out to her jeep and took note that wearing a coat was a good idea, because it was freezing.

She looked at the directions Damon had given her on her phone. She honestly had no clue how he had managed it. She didn't ever notice that he had put directions for the charity in her phone, which meant he had to have done it before she woke up, meaning that he had assumed that she wold say yes. Cocky and hot surely was a good look on him.

Elena drove a bit faster when she realized she would be late of she kept getting lost. She finally found her way a few minutes later, judging by the amount of cars parked in the spaces.

"Damn." Elena breathed when she saw the building jut in front if a parking loop. This event was a lot larger than she had thought.

* * *

"Where is your date, Mr. Salvatore?" A reporter asked him.

"She will be here shortly." Damon said flatly toward the man with his recorder.

And, god, he hoped she would. He should have gotten her address so he could have come and picked her up. It would have been the traditional way.

But instead, he was waiting inside for a woman that he wasn't sure was going to show. She was, what? Fifteen minutes late now? He checked his watched and his jaw tightened.

She would be there. She had to be. There was something between them and she felt it too. He was counting on that. He hadn't felt that way since the she devil herself had ruined his life. And he wasn't sure if he'd ever feel that way again. But Elena was giving him feelings he had never felt in his life. They were more, they were stronger.

Damon had skeletons in his closet, for sure. And if things got any more serious with Elena, he feared that he wouldn't be able to keep it from her. Damon wasn't one to date. He did not have relationships. He couldn't deal with all the bullshit emotionally.

And he wasn't sure as to why he had invited Elena to this thing anyway. He was going to break her heart when he told her he couldn't be with her. And what would he tell her the reason for that was? He couldn't be with her because he was so emotionally scarred from the last relationship he had that he was a sinking ship, and if she stuck around, she's be doomed to go down with him?

Well, it was true. But it wasn't the way to go about it. He wasn't going to spill all his ugly truths to her. He had just met her. And even though he had strong feelings for her, he was all about self preservation. And he was just doing right by him.

Yes, he would have to tell her. But tonight, tonight, he would enjoy himself. And he would enjoy himself in her company.

Damon looked outside at the parking loop and saw a blue jeep pull up, looking quite out of place in the mix of limos and Porches.

And none other than Elena herself stepped out of the drivers side. She came around the car and looked nothing short of completely nervous and confused.

* * *

"Oh, ma'am. I'll take your keys, please." A doorman said as he walked up to her.

"Thank you so much." She breathed as she handed him her keys.

She walked up to the doors and a huge bouncer was waiting with a clipboard.

"Name." He demanded coolly.

"Elena Gilbert." She said, rubbing her hands together and switching weight from foot to foot.

"You're not on here, Ma'am. I'm afraid you'll need to leave." He said, pointing to the steps she had just walked up.

She had seriously done all of this for nothing? Was Damon playing with her?

"No, I'm with Damon Salvatore, please." She pleaded.

"Hah, and I'll believe that when I see it." He snorted. "Do I need someone to escort you out?" He threatened.

People had begun to watch them and Elena's cheeks were red with embarrassment. "Uh..." She stuttered out.

And then it was like the seas parted and someone cleared their throat just at the top of the giant double doors.

"She is, in fact, with me. Stand down, soldier."

Damon. His velvet voice made her knees buckle. She barely noticed that he had walked down the stairs and offered his arm for her.

"Thank you." She said softly, lacing her arm with his and letting him escort her up the rest of the stairs and into the impressive ball room.

"Why, Miss Gilbert, you're still wearing a coat." he stepped closer and whispered into her ear. "We'll just have to fix that."

Elena gasped silently. He was making innuendos? This early in the evening? She began taking off her coat and immediately felt exposed. Eyes were all on her, the one and only, Damon Salvatore's date. She removed it completely and was acknowledged with gasps and wide eyes from the crowd before her. Were they really staring at _her_? Oh, god. She was sure she was going to throw up.

"It's okay, Birdy. They're right. You're..." Damon's eyes wandered from her cleavage to her hips and all the way down her body. "Overpoweringly sexy." He finished.

"Easy, Killer." She warned and playfully put a hand on his shoulder. "Keep it in your pants, Mr. Salvatore. We wouldn't want your _other head _all over the papers, would we?" She grinned and patted his shoulder.

"Miss Gilbert." He stated, pleasantly surprised. "What a minx." He stated, grinning seductively. He had to keep reminding himself that she was a nineteen year old girl that didn't deserve to be dragged down my a grown man with ex-girlfriend issues.

"Hmm... So, what do you famous people do at these charity events?" She asked, looking around the room from her place at the opening of the doors.

"Well, we dance. Drink, donate thousands and thousands of dollars for good causes. The usual." He said, calling over a waiter and grabbing two glasses of handed one to Elena and faced they began to walk down the stairs and into the mingling crowd of people.

"Don't tell anyone I'm giving a minor alcohol." He grinned and turned to face her.

"Oh, har, har. No, I'll be sure not to tell a soul about how you gave a poor innocent girl wine. We can't ruin your reputation, now can we?" She giggled and took a seat at the table Damon had offered her a chair at.

"Well, that. And who wants to go to jail? I don't." He said, raising an eyebrow and cocking his head.

"Well, this may seem strange, but I've always wanted to go to prison. It seems... _exhilarating._" She said sarcastically and grinned.

"Sarcasm." Damon noted and sneakily rested his hand on her exposed knee. "One of my favorite tools. And now it's being used against me." he inched his hand up her thigh. "_T__hat _is exhilarating, Birdy."

She breathed heavier and her heart was racing so fast she thought she might faint. What was he doing to her? Oh, god. This was torture.

"How about a dance, Birdy?" Damon breathed against her ear.

When had he gotten that close? Why was his breath sending shivers down her legs? Why did she want to run her fingers through his hair and touch every inch of him every second of every day?

And most importantly, why did he feel the same? He drove her insane, and even though he had convinced himself that he couldn't be with her, she was making him feel crazy. She made him feel like an animal.

* * *

**And that concludes my thoughts. I totally lost it after this. I literally lost all of my will to write, so I'm assuming that means that this chapter was about ready to end. But the next chapter will be up in the next two weeks. Stay with me, guys!**

**~Navy**


	4. A Fist Fight At A Formal Party

**A/N: Well, I had some extreme motivation to write this chapter and would ya look at that? I updated twice in four days. You guys... just thank you for reading. It means a lot.**

* * *

**What Do You Think Of Fate? **

**Chapter 6: A Fist Fight At A Formal Party **

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries, only this plot and my characters**

* * *

"So, how about that dance, Birdy?" His voice was full of something that sounded a lot like seduction.

"I would love to, Damon." Elena breathed out, taking his hand and letting him pull her from her seat. She quickly sat her glass down and stumbled after him, a small smile in place on her lips.

He got her onto the floor and a slow, romantic song played in the background as the couples of famous icons danced around them. She looped her arms around Damon's neck and he drew her in close, arms around her hips. And Damon knew that now was the time to tell her. He was going to let her down easy. But how? How could he do that when he cared so much for this girl?

He leaned in close to her and her breathing became irregular. "Elena... I have to tell you something." He said quietly.

She looked up at him and tried to keep her step in time with the music. "What?" She choked out softly.

"I'm so sorry, Birdy." He shook his head and held her tighter.

"What? What is it, Damon?" She asked worriedly.

"I... can't be..." He shook his head and held her even tighter. "I never thought that I'd feel this way again but-"

"NO! MY DAUGHTER IS IN THERE, LET ME IN!" a booming voice yelled.

Elena turned her head and gasped, shoving Damon away and rushing over to the doors. "Dad! Oh, my god! What the hell are you _doing_?!"

People were screaming and many had run from the building while most backed away as far as possible in the large room to watch what played out.

"Elena Marie Gilbert! I followed you here, and with good reason. I knew something was different about you. And you're here, at a fancy ball with a trashy young player, Damon Salvatore himself!" John yelled and shoved past Elena over to Damon who stood there, dumbfounded.

"Hey, now. Mr. Gilbert, there's no need for name calling." Damon held his palms out in defense. "I assure you, Elena is in good hands and-"

John's fist smashed against Damon's jaw.

"Damon!" Elena called desperately and ran over.

"Stay away, Elena! You've done enough!" John yelled and shooed her away.

Damon fell back into a chair and his head flew to the side. He looked up at John, anger in his eyes. And then he looked back at Elena, standing at the door, holding her elbows tightly.

And when she nodded her head at him as silent permission, he did the only thing he could do, he punched John in the nose as hard as he could.

John's nose immediately gushed and a satisfying crack sounded, the whole room winced. Everyone in the room stared at the two as a fist fight broke out and guards pulled them apart, flailing limbs making desperate attempts at one last good punch as they were escorted out.

Elena followed slowly behind and took her keys from the doorman that gave her a sympathetic look. She walked to her car quickly and got in, turning on the ignition and driving as far away as possible before her dad saw her leaving without him.

* * *

Damon stopped in the parking lot and looked at John who glared back at him. "Listen, Mr. Gilbert, my intentions were pure. I would never hurt your daughter." And Damon had just told John his first lie. He would. And he was going to. Not on purpose, never on purpose.

"This is all _you're fault, _Salvatore. The problem is that my daughter lied to me so she could spend time with you." John stepped closer. "You think I haven't seen the magazines? Your main publicity comes from the amount of woman you sleep with. You are going to ruin my daughter's life. And she's sweet and innocent and pure. And I want you to stay away from her."

Sweet? Yes. Innocent and pure? Hell, no. Damon knew that for sure. He had _taken _her innocence and her purity was long gone too, judging by the fact that she had a tattoo.

Damon stepped closer to John so his chest was against his. "I tried to be nice to you, for Elena's sake. But mark my words, that. Is. Over. And I won't take any shit from you. I know she's your daughter, but she's old enough that you can't run her life. And if she wants to be with me in her free time, then she will damn well be with me. Think about that, Bastard."

And with that, Damon brushed past him and to his car, leaving John staring into nothing, a feeling in his chest telling him that this was the worst thing that could possibly happen to his daughter.

And he was going to stop at _nothing_ to save her.

* * *

Elena sat in her room and wrote in her diary about Damon. About her dad. And how her life was completely screwed up.

A knock sounded at her door. "Come in." She sighed and John walked in, sternness in his step.

"Elena, we need to talk. I don't want you seeing Damon anymore."

Elena rolled her eyes and stood up. "I'm not a little girl, Dad. And you can't tell me what to do. Not anymore."

"Oh, but I can. You live under my roof, I have control." John countered and stood up too.

"Well, you won't for much longer." She brushed some hair behind her ear and crossed her arms over chest. "I'm moving out."

"You're moving out, huh? And how do you plan on taking car of yourself? You have no money, no job." John crossed his arms as well.

"I'm moving in with Caroline. I'm looking for jobs and I'm leaving tomorrow." She brushed past him and out of the room. "You don't own me." And with that, John was left alone for the second time that night. "And by the way!" She called from the steps. "You look like shit!" She called.

John touched his broken nose and groaned. What had Damon done to his daughter?

* * *

Damon sat on his couch and tried to regather his thoughts.

Damon needed to break up with Elena. Well, what exactly would you call that? Because they weren't really dating, they had gone on _a _date. But nonetheless, he would have to break up with her. Then, there was the psycho daddy Gilbert. And the fact that Damon was falling in love with Elena.

"Damn it, Birdy."

He wouldn't be able to sleep with anyone else ever again. Because now, even the thought of calling over one of his fuck buddies made him cringe.

"What am I going to do with you, Birdy...?" He shook his head and drown his thoughts in Bourbon.

* * *

**Sorry it's short. My thoughts ended here, like before.**

**~Navy**


	5. Settle Down With Me

**A/N: Oh, hello! Did you... want something? Oh, right, a story:) Well, the plot has built up somewhat and now, it shall thicken. You know, after all the fluff. Happy reading:) **

* * *

**What Do You Think Of Fate? **

**Chapter 5: Settle Down With Me**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but this plot and my characters**

* * *

_Settle down with me_

_cover me up, __cuddle me in _

_lye down with me __and hold me _

_in your arms_

_your heart's against my chest_

_your lips pressed to my neck_

_I've fallen for your eyes_

_but they don't know me yet_

_And this feeling I'll forget_

_I'm in love now_

"Elena, you've been living here for two weeks, you need to get out. Have fun. You know... find a certain raven haired sex god." Caroline suggested, eyebrows wiggling on her forehead.

Elena held back a smile and frowned as pulled the pillow closer to her chest. She sucked in as much air as her lungs would hold and then let it out deeply. "I didn't tell you all that so you could use it against me. And I don't want to leave this house. Not yet." Elena said, leaning against the headboard and closing her eyes.

She hadn't left that room for the last few days with the exception of going to the kitchen for meals. Thank god for the attached large bathroom in her room. She had actually grown quite fond of the room, with it's silver crown molding and whitish blue walls, it put off a feeling off calmness and relaxation that Elena had always enjoyed. Although she loved her old room in her father's house with it's beige walls and red molding and curtains, it felt more like Elena. But this one would do for the few years to come and she loved living with Caroline.

But every now and then throughout the last week, Caroline had begun pushing her to get out until it came to this. And now she was finally being confronted directly. And Caroline was right. She needed to get out.

"Ugh. You're right, I'm sorry I'm a horrible friend. But..." Caroline trailed off and then suddenly she was all flailing limbs frustrated facial expressions. "You haven't been out of this house in _two __weeks. _And I know that things are bad with your dad and it bothers you but you need to get out. And if you don't want me to, then I won't go with you. But you need to see the sun. You know, slip back into society unnoticed and all is right in the world." Caroline finished her speech and sat down on the bed next to a defeated Elena.

"I know, Care. You're right. I should go _slip back into society_. But... I just don't have the energy I did. I just... I don't have the will power to move." Elena's shoulder's slumped as she said this.

Caroline's face softened and she grabbed Elena's hands in her own and looked her in the eye. "Elena... go find Damon." She said softly but still demanding.

"He's famous, Care. He's kind of hard to get to." Elena said as she stood up and began redoing her hair and putting it in a new bun.

"Well, you know where he'll be on a Friday night. And you used your looks to get in once, you could easily do it again." Caroline shrugged easily.

"Okay, but we don't know if he's there, though. What if he's not?" Elena questioned as she raised an elegant eyebrow.

"Then you'll go to his office tomorrow and demand to see him." Caroline grinned and began sifting through Elena's boxes of clothes that she hadn't bothered to unpack.

"Care..." Elena sighed and dropped her arms to her sides.

"This is hot." Caroline said happily as she pulled out a little tight blue dress, avoiding Elena's protest completely.

"Funny, that you're the one who gave me that." Elena gave a lopsided grin and walked over to the box.

"Speaking of dresses, you didn't ruin that dress I bought you for the ball whilst trying to pull John and Damon apart, did you?" Caroline asked, somewhat suspiciously.

"Caroline..." Elena sighed.

"Because it was expensive and if you ruined it, I don't even want to-"

"It's safe, Care. Promise." Elena smiled and rested a hand on her shoulder before snatching the dress and swiftly heading to the bathroom.

Tonight, she would find her one and only Damon Salvatore.

* * *

"Oh, _god. _You are so _boring._"

"And I will continue to be boring until I feel like I don't need to curl up into a corner and sulk anymore." Damon threw his head back and took his first shot of vodka that night, causing a wince. "Which... may be never." he grumbled

Alaric groaned and flicked his fingers for another drink, leaning against the bar, facing his best friend with a look of something looking like the opposite of pity. "You did this to yourself, buddy." he said and Damon looked up from the bar and gave Ric a look of confusion and annoyance.

"What exactly do you mean, _you brought this on yourself, _Ric?"

"I mean that you," he took a moment to collect his thoughts, "You slept with the poor girl, made her think you cared-"

"I _do _care!" Damon cut in but he was ignored.

"invited her to a _very _reserved ball," his eyebrows rose, "_then _you got into a fist fight with her father, didn't apologize and now you've avoided her like the plague ever since." Alaric took a gulp of his drink and then winced, making 'Whoosh' noise as he did so.

"I'm only avoiding her because if I see her I don't know what I'll do. I mean, the last time I was privately talking to her, I was about to tell her that we couldn't be together. Now what?"

"Uhm.. Wait, what? You wanted to- what the fuck, man? You did all this romantic shit and had _sex _with the girl and now you're saying that you were just going to call it off? That's pretty damn low."

"I..." Damon groaned and rubbed his forehead before bashing it against the bar. "I don't want... what happened with... I can't go through that again. I don't want to. It's why I never dated after... _that_. I have reasons."

"I know _all _about she-who-must-not-be-named_. _She fucked with your head and now you're a big, strong guy and you like to pretend like you don't have a soul, but I know that you care about this girl. And this bullshit about not wanting to get hurt again is exactly that. It's _bullshit_. You are a sheltered, egotistic prick. But you're my best friend." Alaric finished off his drink and began putting on his coat. "Now, I am going to go out tonight with Meredith and I don't want to hear a word from you, Salvatore." Alaric pointed his index finger at Damon. "I like her a lot."

Damon's lips curled into a small, mischievous smile and he turned slightly to face Ric. "I know, Ric. I know. Have fun with Dr. False Accusations."

Alaric glared at Damon and slammed his palm against the table irritably. "It's not her fault she caught you sneaking around my bedroom."

"I wasn't trying to see her _naked_! I didn't know she was there. I was looking for _you_." Damon barked. "And then she slapped me! She actually slapped _me_! A famous man and a strikingly handsome one at that."

"Oh, please. If she had walked in on you and saw you naked, what would you have done?" Ric grabbed his keys.

Damon grinned sexily and cocked his head to the side, raising an eyebrow suggestively.

"Scratch that. I don't want to know." And Damon turned back to the bar and ordered another drink as Ric left the bar to meet up with his _lady friend_.

This left poor Damon all to himself, sitting in the same spot he had when he had first me the lovely Elena. The same girl who had been haunting his thoughts and his dreams. Hell, he couldn't go to sleep without smelling her all over his bed. It smells like vanilla and oranges and sweet, fruity fragrances that made Damon want to bash his head against the wall. He really needed to wash his sheets.

He had left that charity event nearly two weeks ago, with the intent of seeing her again, merely to piss John off. And then he thought about it and contemplated it and decided that it was in her best interest and his if she just stayed away. If _he _stayed away. And that was where he was now, not planning on seeing her again. Though her number was still in his phone and his eyes became glazed over every time he saw the contact.

He didn't know why or how she was doing this to him but the way she made him feel, even thought she wasn't there, made him want to reevaluate his entire existence. She made him want to stop his childish games. She made him want to settle down. Which was a subject that to Damon, was utterly terrifying. He didn't want to be anchored. But his main priority was to not to get hurt.

He just couldn't bring himself to believe that the last time he would ever see Elena had come and past and that as of two weeks ago, she was gone from his life forever. It was horrifying. The thought alone made his stomach do flips and his head pound.

"Hello there, Stranger."

Damon's whole entire body froze and glanced at the half empty bottle in front of him suspiciously. _Maybe I've had a little too much to drink._

"Am I imagining this?" Damon asked, not turning around to face the girl that may or may not be standing behind me.

He heard foot steps and watched from his peripheral vision as a young woman looking suspiciously like his Birdy sat down on the bar stool beside him. Damon watched, astounded. It couldn't be possible.

"Nope. But don't worry, I'm surprisingly, not here to scold you for not calling me back after you beat my father. I'm here for a chat." She said easily.

"You were looking for me?" Damon's head shot up and he looked at her head on for the fist time since she had approached him.

"You're not exactly hard to find. This is a NY hot spot. And you're always in here. Jesus, you're famous. You're not hard to track." She laughed, a grin on her face as she ordered a scotch.

"Ouch." Damon let a small smile of his own grace his perfect features before dissolving into a face that was much too serious for a friendly chat. Not that that was really what they were having. He put his head back down and and took a sip of the bottle. "I'm sorry, Birdy. About your father, I mean. It was totally inappropriate and it was wrong by you and... like I said, I'm sorry."

_damn, Damon. That was a bit too genuine._ Damon thought to himself as he rubbed his hands together and played with his fingers.

A soft, sweet, low chuckle sounded beside Damon. "Don't apologize for that, Damon. He deserved it. The only apology I was expecting was the one for not calling me back. Dick move, Damon." She laughed again and gulped her scotch.

"Ouch," He said, but he was hoping that she wouldn't mention it. "I thought you said you _weren't_ here to scold me for not calling you back." He chided.

"I lied." She stated simply. "Why didn't you? Call me back, I mean?"

Damon looked up at her again with sad, guilty eyes.

"Damon..." She sighed, "If you didn't want to go any further with what we had, I just don't understand why you would go through all that trouble. I mean, you went on this whole spiel about fate and made it out like you cared and then you just..." She shrugged, "didn't call. Why?" She asked, sounding genuinely hurt.

"Because-" He stopped himself. he couldn't tell her that. It would crush him and her both to retell that story.

"I'm so, so sorry, Birdy. I wanted to call, believe me. I must have thought of you a thousand times. But I just... If it helps, I haven't been holding true to my womanizer status as of recent."

"Why would that help?" She asked, confused and agitated.

"Because it was all because of you, Birdy." He said softly and turned his head to look over at her.

She couldn't deny that the mixture of the pet name he had come up with and what exactly he was telling her made her swoon and her breath hitch.

"_Me_?" She asked, disbelievingly.

"_You._" He answered, in just as much of a hushed whisper. He trailed her gaze from her beautiful eyes to her perfected lips.

"I'm living with my best friend now." She whispered. Why did she feel like he needed to know that, again? It had seemed like a rational thing to say in her head.

"That's good. He can't control you anymore. You are your own." He said softly and his lips came closer. he had forgotten why it was so vital that he stay away at this point. Slightly intoxicated by both alcohol and even more so by the smell of her.

"Come home with me, Birdy." He said, softly, sweetly, desperately. "We don't have to have sex. I just..." Was he really about to say this? _Oh, god. Save me, _"I just want to fall asleep holding you. Just you."

"You're drunk." She stated softly, not sure why it needed to be said but mentioning it nonetheless.

He nodded and leaned his forehead against hers, causing her to clench her eyes shut painfully, stifling back a tear drop, not sure why she would want to cry. Maybe because if the complete and utter poetry and beauty of that moment. Or maybe because he was making her crazy. But she nodded her head and kissed his lips slowly, delicately anyway.

"Why areyou doing this to me, Damon?" She whispered against his lips. A rhetorical question. A statement. A sentence full of so much emotion that if she wasn't alone with him soon that she would surely break.

"Let's go home." Damon said softly as he pulled his lips away from the firm but soft kiss that they had just reveled in.

And with that simple sentence, they left the bar, hand in hand, cameras flashing, reporters asking questions and sticking recorders in their faces, but they walked to a cab easily, unbothered by it all, thought they were both aware of what would be all over the front line of the papers the next morning.

When they got to his house, he unlocked the door and led her through the darkness, never letting go of her hand. When they made it to his bedroom, they shed their clothes down to their underwear and he dug through a drawer, handing her a long t-shirt. She slipped it on and he pulled her to him, in nothing but his boxers, he kissed her with a warmth that neither of them had ever experienced in their kisses, hell in their sex, and let the dreadful tiredness take over as they both tucked themselves under the blankets.

Chest to chest, legs tangled, bodies throbbing with heat and emotions, threatening to seep out.

"Goodnight, Birdy." He whispered out huskily, sounding suspiciously like a plea.

"Goodnight, Damon." She choked, literally, on emotions and caressed his jaw with her freed hand, the other joined with his.

Damon didn't know why she was making him feel this way, but all he wanted to do was just settle down with her and sleep, sleep off the alcohol and bad memories and sadness of his past and he wanted to refresh himself in her. He wanted to started over with her. He wanted to forget about everything and just be with her.

So for that moment, Damon was her safety. He was made to keep her body warm. In that moment, as his mind drifted away, Damon forgot about how he and Elena could not be together because he was a coward. He forgot that he was too afraid to let love in, he just settled down with her and covered her up with his smell and his blankets and held her close, like she was his last dying breath and he was fighting with everything he had to keep living.

Because in that crazy, unexpected moment, they were falling in love.

* * *

_Settle down with me _

_And I'll be your safety _

_You'll be my lady _

_I was made to keep your body warm _

_But I'm cold as the wind blows_

_So hold me in your arms_

_Kiss me like you wanna be loved  
_

_You wanna be loved  
_

_You wanna be loved  
_

_This feels like falling in love  
_

_Falling in love_

_We're falling in love_

* * *

**Let me know what you thought:) I loved this chapter. Like, a lot. One of my favorites to write. besides smut, of coarse;) I had someone tell me that my smut scenes were hot. I loved that! It made my day:) And, a special thanks to my good friend Aubree, for being there for me with my personal issues lately. It means a lot, girl! **

**~Navy**


	6. Wake Me Up

**A/N: Holy shit, guys! We're nearly to 100 reviews right now. Just... holy fucking shit! I don't even... just... thank you guys! I mean... I went into this not exactly knowing what to expect but this sure as hell wasn't it. You guys are amazing. I mean, I know I say that we're all family here, but I don't know if you guys realize that I mean that when I say it. You guys are _all _a part of this family and I want us to be able to talk and for you to ask questions. I have met so many people here that are my really good friends and I mean, like, a LOT of people. I was telling _MelissaSomerhalder_ just the other day how this site is like it's own little world where we can all connect and I just can't even describe the joy it has brought me to be a part of this community, not just writing wise, but reading and reviewing other people's stories and talking to all of you personally... I'm rambling now so I'll cut this short. Thank you guys... Just. Wow... now you can just sit back and read and I'll stop bothering you:)**

* * *

**What Do You Think Of Fate? **

**Chapter 6: Wake Me Up**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but this plot and my characters**

* * *

_Maybe you're lovable  
Maybe you're my snowflake  
When your eyes turn from green to grey in the winter  
I'll hold you in a cold place  
You should never cut your hair  
Because I love the way you  
Flick it off you shoulder  
You will never know  
Just how beautiful you are to me  
But maybe I'm just in love  
When you wake me up _

Elena woke up to a chest against her cheek and calloused fingers running softly across her back in soothing strokes, tugging at the material of the long shirt she was wearing as they did so. Ah, how lovely it would be to wake up to this every morning. To know that Damon Salvatore was her's and that he did this _only_ for her and nobody else. That would be the day.

"Hi," Elena looked at her hand that was resting on his peck and began to trace her fingertips along the soft outline of his abs, humming whilst doing so.

"Mornin', Birdy." he scratched out through his morning voice which Elena had found was raspy and gentle, a beautiful harmonizing sound that made something a lot more than butterflies erupt in the pit of her stomach.

She watched him, watched his beautiful cobalt eyes trail across her face, her body, her hand that that was making sloppy circles on his chest. All of it. he saw it all. "Damon..." she said softly, almost as if in warning. She said his name like she was trying to prepare him. And he didn't like it.

As Damon thought of all the things that she might be about to say, Elena thought of all the ways to tell him. "Damon, I don't know what you feel for me, because you haven't been exactly clear about that... But," She looked into his eyes and sat up on the head bored, Damon following suite. "But, what I do know is that I'm falling for you and if you don't have any plans of catching me, I'd like to know before I fall any further." She finished softly, sadly, like she was waiting for him to tell her that she was a stupid young girl who fell too hard, too fast.

But he didn't. What he said was much worse. Damon was almost sure that his heart had stopped beating and was positive that his breathing had ceased. "Birdy, I-" he gulped. What was he to tell her? He couldn't exactly tell her that he couldn't and wouldn't allow himself to love her because he was too big of a wimp from the last time a girl broke his heart. He would be honest without sharing too much. "I don't know what I feel." Damon sighed. "But I do know that if I let myself fall for you that it won't end well for either of us." He said, determined to make his point.

Elena's heart sank and she nearly felt like crying. "That's okay." she nodded her head slowly, grabbing his hand and holding it in both of her's. "I don't need to hear it yet. I can care enough for the both of us." she said quietly, almost so quietly that he didn't hear her.

Damon shook his head. "It's not that I don't care, Birdy, I do. I care about you. But... I can't... If I... I don't-" he shook his head again and kissed her lips, taking his hand from her's and cupping either side of her face with his palms, his thumbs against her chin.

Out of all the kisses they had shared, the drunken ones and the ones where only one of them was sober, this one was her favorite yet, it was desperate, determined. And despite the fact that he had practically just rejected her, she felt herself falling even deeper with every movement of his lips over her's.

"I do care, Birdy. I promise." He said softly, his lips softly gracing over her's as he spoke.

"I know." she croaked out as her eyes watered slightly but oh, no. She wouldn't let the tears fall. And she did know. She knew he cared about her. But she just didn't know if it was enough.

Damon rubbed his thumbs across Elena's chin a few times, contemplating before his eyes met hers and he smiled softly, so softly, in fact, that one might mistake for not being there at all. "I have somewhere I want to take you."

Elena's heart pounded and her eyes glazed over again. Why was he doing this to her? Why did he tell her he couldn't love her and then make her feel like he had all the love in the world to give? But she smiled nonetheless and nodded her head. "Where are we going?"

Damon's small, almost-non-existent smile turned into into a full grin. "To the shower."

A giggle erupted from Elena's mouth and she slapped his chest lightly. "Damon!" she said between giggles.

"Oh, I was just kidding, Birdy." he smirked and tackled her, pinning her to the bed with her hands over her head, instantly reminding her of the last time she had been in this position. The air thickened and became intense faster than it had become playful.

"Hmmm..." Damon hummed happily as he began kissing down her neck, still holding her hands over her head.

Elena threw her head back and tangled her naked legs with his sweat-pant clad ones, writhing under him as his teeth tugged at the material of his T-shirt that she had put on the previous night. "Damon. Please." she moaned as he finally dropped her arms and let her wrap them over his shoulders and caress his back.

"Please, what, Birdy?" he held back a chuckle and kissed her neck again.

"Damon." She growled in warning although it came out in a moan. "Please."

"Care to elaborate?" He groaned and pressed his manhood against her core through his sweats.

"Damn it, Damon." she growled and tried to flip them over but Damon was having none of it.

"What do you want, Birdy?" he growled out as he rocked his hips against hers, hardening his manhood and causing wetness to pool in the place she needed him the most.

"I want you to touch me." she choked out as he continued his cruel assault on her body.

Damon grinned like a school boy. "What _exactly _do you want me to do, Birdy?" he couldn't help it now. She needed him so badly that she would practically beg for him and he _loved_ it.

Elena groaned in frustration. Unbelievable. Of coarse Damon would do something like this. But the only way she'd get what she needed now was to submit to his childish games an despite all of what she'd just thought, she loved the way he teased her. "I want you to take me."

Damon felt himself grow even harder, if that was possible. He wouldn't last much longer. "Good girl, Birdy." he grinned and pushed the material of the T-shirt she was wearing over her body, running his hands along the sides if her body as he did so.

He pushed her lacy panties down her long legs and grinned at the sight of her heated core. She was so wet for him, it was hard to believe. Damon watched in amazement as a naked Elena flipped them over and allowed him to sit up, straddling his lap. she ran kisses down his body, licking his his every here and there.

Damon couldn't take much more. Elena placed the tip of her index finger at the waist band of his pants. "These have to go." She _tsked _disapprovingly.

She allowed him room to wiggle himself out of the pants until he was completely naked as well, exposing all of his impressive glory. She nearly gasped again. The first time she had seen Damon naked she had been hammered but now, now she was more than sober and completely mesmerized by all that made up Damon Salvatore.

She threw her leg back over his lap and kissed him with everything she had, their fingers in each other's hair, breathing heavily in between heated kisses. Damon placed his hands under her bottom and stood from the bad as she clung to him like a monkey.

He carried her to the bathroom, not once stopping his kisses. His tongue collided with her's as he kicked open the door, turning on the shower with one hand. "Hmm... Damon..." She moaned when he stepped into the shower and the warm water hit her naked back.

Damon let her climb down his body as she opened her eyes. He couldn't stand it another minute, he slammed her back against the cool wall and placed his palms on the wall to either side of her head. "Mmm, you have no idea what you're doing to me, Birdy." he growled as she thrust her hips forward which easily allowed his manhood access to the plac it needed.

Damon took the invitation and inserted himself inside of her, letting his body collide with her's. "Oh, shit, Elena."

"Ahhh!" Elena cried out in pleasure, oh, so much pleasure. How? How was it possible. Her breathing was loud and she threw her head back, letting it hit the tile wall.

Damon felt the hot water against his back and heat of simply being inside Elena as he buried his head in the crook of her neck. He thrust in and out of her in a rhythm that was foreign to him. He felt her walls clench around him and it only took a few more thrusts to find his own release. Their combined juices seeped out of Elena's opening and Damon kissed her lips and then her jaw before making his way back up to her lips as she tried her best not to pant like a dog.

"Damon." She said his name like a plea. And whatever it was that she wanted, Damon was happy to oblige.

And then he realized his mistake. "_Fuck_."

Elena looked up at him, distraught. Was it something she had done? She knew she sounded insecure but she didn't know what it was that had caused his mood to change so quickly.

Damon's face softened upon looking down at her. "It's not you, Birdy. We just, we forgot to use a condum."

Elena took a moment to worry about this for a moment before reminding herself of her prior decision. A smile gracd her lips and she brought her hands to his face, caressing his jaw. "I'm on the pill these days." she said it like they hadn't seen each other in years.

Damon smiled a relived smile and kissed her lips. "Thank you. You must've known that I had plans for you." he grinned against her lips.

"Oh, yes. That, and of coarse, my best friend wouldn't let me leave her sight with out buying some." she smiled.

They stayed silent for a moment and Damon smiled again, a real, genuine smile. "I really do have somewhere I want to take you today."

Elena nodded. "Of coarse. Just," she grinned and looked around the enormous room. "let me get a _real _shower first?"

Damon chuckled and grabbed a sponge and a soap dispenser. "Oh, Birdy, this shower is big enough for the two of us."

And with that, they lathered each other in soap and enjoyed the intimacy of the encounter.

* * *

"Where are we going again?" Elena asked from the passenger seat in Damon's Camero.

Damon grinned and took his eyes off the road for only a moment. "If I do recall correctly, I hadn't told you that."

Elena laughed and stayed silent after this, leaning her head against the window and watching the scenery until she realized something."Damon, we're leaving New York." she stated, surprised.

Damon simply grinned. "Interesting statement, Birdy. And you are correct. We are, in fact, leaving New York City."

"Don't you need, like, bodygaurds to go outside, Salvatore?" she grinned as she teased him.

"No, surprisingly enough. You'd think that with all of the swarms of women attacking me when I exited my home that they'd be more worried for my safety." Damon said cockily.

Elena giggled. "Okay, Damon. Whatever you say." The next few hours flew by in a blur full of teasing and small talk. Elena noticed though, that every time the conversation became too personal, that he backed it up and avoided the topic at all costs.

She wondered how this man could leave his body on display for Elena to see but he wouldn't allow her to know anything about his personal life.

"Whelp, we're here." Damon turned off the ignition and smiled softly.

Elena looked out his window at the building before her. "This is so beautiful."

Damon smiled. "This is where I grew up."

He came around to her side and opened her door and they walked to the front of the car side by side. Damon gave her a reassuring smile and took her hand in his.

She didn't know what exactly to expect upon walking through those doors, but she had the feeling that it wouldn't be just an empty house.

* * *

**Damn. That was the hottest smut scene I've ever written. Well, what did you all think of it? Thoughts? Thank you, please don't forget to hit that review button:) **

**~Navy**


End file.
